mugulitafandomcom-20200213-history
The New House/Transcript
(The show's logo zooms in, acting as the sugar skull with the episode's title and the names of the creators) * opens showing a boy and a girl dressed as skeletons are going trick or treating to Carlos' house, he rings the fake door turns out Carlos' dad dressed as a door scaring them. * Carlos' dad:peek a boo i see you,aw come on.changes to the living room where Carlos,Bebe and Ramon are pick up invitations * Carlos: You are invited...(Invitation continues with Bebe) * Bebe: To a sleepover...(Invitation continues with Ramon) * Ramon: at The Ramierez Mansion. (Lightning strikes and organ music starts playing.) * Carlos' mom:' Carlos i'm gonna be outta town for your ''sister's pageant(Cassy puts her lipstick on)remember Carlos you're in charge.(Outside of the house...)'' * Carlos's mom: Bye kids! * Carlos: Bye, Mom! Bye,Cassidy! Have a nice time! * Bebe: Get with the Halloween spirit, Carlos! * Carlos: Please. Trick-or-Treating is are for kids I'm mature than that. I'm walking with you until we get to the mansion, and then I'm outta here. * Melanie: There you are. I thought you're wearing a costume,Bebe. * Bebe: '''i celebrate halloween and day of the angels with my family and got my face painted like a calaca. * '''Ramon: '''nice Carmen Miranda costume! Where'd you get it? * '''Kayla: Actually, I'm not wearing a costume. * Ramon: Oh, okay. ( harp music distorts) * Kayla: My Mother made it for me. * Bebe: What is it, Carlos? * Carlos: It's probably just one of those fake haunted houses, you know, for babies. * Bebe: I don't know, Carlos, it's very scary-looking and spooky. *'Carlos:' It looks like fun, I'm going to check it out to houseand Ramon are trembling in fear,screams that a zombie hand bursts out of the ground and follows Carlos.looks at a skeleton doorknob, which shrieks at her.Bebe laughs nervously *'Bebe:' We're going home now. *'Carlos:' Oh, come on, don't be such a baby! door, to which they follows him Wow, so lame!'' clap is heard'' *'Bebe:' at picture of flowers Hey, this is a nice picture! come out of the picture and go into Bebe, to which she screams and running around *'Carlos:' Did you say something, Bebe? go back into picture *'Bebe:' shaking Yeah, that'd be gulps neato. scary music Carlos, where is that music coming from? *'Ramon':Dios Mio.'' skeleton singing and playing the piano, while a thunder clap is heard'' *'Jorge:' around Who dares entering my house? clap is heard. Jorge goes over to the human kids. *'Bebe:' We do! *'Jorge:' Ay Dios Muerte Mio,what are your names. *'Bebe:' hi, i'm Bebe de la Muerte and this is my friend, Carlos AWWWWJorge's mouth Look at the attention to detail in his mouth. It's so cute and bloody. spits blood into Bebe's face. His bad breath needs (singsong voice) Brushing time. *'Jorge:' Singing? Dancing? Sunny Days?! angry *'Kayla:' Sing us a song, skeleton man! *'Jorge:' Me? Sing for you? *'Melanie:'whatever you do, do not wake the dead. *'Ramon:'oh come on don't be afraid What's the worst that could happen? *'Jorge:' Oh, oh, oh, I'll sing you a song, all right! A song so terrifying! the kids and laughs *'Carlos:' This song is going to be so awesome. *'Bebe:' nervously Yeah, awesome puts her hat on *'Jorge:' Hit it, fingers! appear and start the music *'Ghosts:' AY-AY-AY, AY-Chihuahua! *'Kayla:' whispers They're good! *'Ghosts:' ♪Oh, we're the ghosts of the morbid deep! Under the world we like to creep. Creeping in coffins and spider webs as ghostly pillows beneath our heads. Oh, we're the ghosts of the morbid deep. Under the waves we like to creep. We have black shrouds that look quite neat, but we don't own shoes, cause we have no feet. Ha-ha-ha! shows his feet and dances We like to haunt and frighten and scare till you jump right out of your underwear. We like to eat eyes and brains and drink our grog from rusty drains. We don't keep animals like cutesy tails!♪''rips Rodolfo's fur off'' *'Carlos:' Rodolfo! *'Ghosts:' ♪Our favorite pets, the cat-o-nine-tails!♪ *'Cat:' Meow!kids clap *'Bebe:' Um, can we run screaming in horror from your house now, Jorge? bites her fingernails. *'Jorge:' uh, yes *'Bebe:' guys, after you! kids leave, screaming in horror' '[the kids keep on running, but stop to get ice cream'] *'Bebe:' One scoop, please.kids have ice cream, then continue running and screaming until going to a cemetery *'Melanie:' great, how are we gonna survive the night with a skeleton who annoyed us with his singing and liked to eat our brains! *'Ramon:' on a cross necklace because we won't let Jorge eat our brains and make us dumbera idea and whispering[ scene cuts to the haunted house where the kids wears cross necklaces and helmets but Beatrice and Lenny laughing at them] *'Bebe,Carlos and Ramon:' Lenny? *'Lenny:' hey Muerte gang, did a skeleton lived in a house for 4 years. *'Melanie:' Four years? Gotta be longer than that. *'Beatrice:' I don't see any signs of ghosts over to painting of a man with a pitchfork and woman standing together Nothing here but a bunch of tacky, old furniture, and boring, representational art. in picture comes alive and eats woman's head Huh? *'Bebe:' Look, Carlos! a new room! throat *'Carlos:' confused is she singing and Beatrice nods *'Bebe:' (singing)we're looking for a new room,looking for a new room,looking for a new room,looking for a new room. *'Carlos:' Oh, don't be silly, Bebe! you're gonna wake the dead up. [''Zombies start to rise from the "floor".] *'Lenny:' ''(Starts shouting and runs out) *'Ramon:' Let's get out, let's get out! (More zombies start to rise, and everybody follows him)(Kids scream as they run) *'Lenny:' Dead end!(All the kids gasp in horror) *'Jorge:' Relax and stay awhile. Stay FOREVER!! *'Beatrice:' (terrified)If my parents find out I brought a skeleton from the dead, they'll bury me alive and dance on my grave!(Jorge laughs maniacally as he closes in on the kids) *'Ramon:' Wait a minute, if Jorge was a skeleton on Dia de los muertos, what did that make him when he were alive? *'Carlos:' Butcher's knife is a knife designed and used primarily for the butchering and/or dressing of animal carcases. (He picks up a butcher's knife and kills animal meat,A red liquid splashes Bebe, Ramon and Kayla'' )'' *'Jorge:' laughs in your face.[Bebe, Carlos and their friends and Lenny joins him and laughs, but Beatrice is about to blow every gasket in her head. After a long moment of laughing, she snaps.) *'Beatrice:' Hey, corpse breath! You better let me go home or else! *'Jorge:' Oh! you think this is scarypulls off his mask to reveal his skull and laughing maniacally. The frightened kids run for the doors, which Jorge shuts with his magical powers, after he scares Beatrice and Lenny. *'Lenny:' i want my mommy! *'Beatrice:' Lenny, there's no such thing as ghosts and Bebe's hat will keep her optimistic soft brain safe.cute puppy eyes. *'Jorge:' Nah, nah! Lenny's father and i used to be friends at Sunny Side Mansion before i died.' ' *'Lenny's father:' (singsong voice) hello. *'Jorge and Bebe:' the door Huh? *'Lenny's father:' Leonard DeLeon, did you go to a haunted house i told you not to. *'Lenny:' yes yes i did, i'm sorry i did'nt mean to, it was Beatrice who is being mean to mejaw drops and growls. *'Jorge:' Don't go anywhere, kiddies! Cause you're about to be scared like you've never been scared before! *'Bebe:' Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that! *''card "Later in the new room" is shown, cutting to a scene where in a new room '' *'Jorge:' Good night Carlos? *'Carlos:' Good night Jorge! *'Jorge:' Don't let the zombie butterfly entering your cerebro. *'Carlos:' Zomb-b-b-b- Zombies. pops out of the lamp and he screamsscene changes to Bebe's room where Bebe is reading with a zombie head. *'Zombie Head:' i hate you.smiles and a chihuahua pops out of the zombie's eye socket. ¿por qué yo. Category:Transcripts